


Movie Time

by michitariru



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michitariru/pseuds/michitariru
Summary: Gou and Makoto picked a movie that ended up scaring them both. Live and learn.





	Movie Time

**Author's Note:**

> A rare MakoGou drabble I wrote for a then RP partner. It was one of my few attempts to write Makoto at all, I try to keep it minimal writing characters that I don't normally write just to avoid butchering them as much as I can.

“Which one should we pick?….”

Rifling through all the DVD’s in Rin’s room’s was a monumental task, and limiting it down to just his horror movies was just as difficult. He had everything from the cheesy movies that had crappy quality gore effects to the hardcore ones that went crazy with blood and guts and made it as graphic as possible. It almost made her question why he had this many, but the few people she’d brought it up to just chalked it up to him being a teenage boy and nothing more.

Letting her gaze fall sideways to the teen beside her, Makoto’s face wasn’t doing much to indicate to her any he was favoring over others, movie wise. The two of them were silent as they perused what Rin’s desk had to offer, but then again Makoto was most likely afraid to agree to any of them simply because of the genre. And even when he finally spoke, his voice was laced with uncertainty.

“So which one are you going to pick?”

Another momentary bit of silence from Gou, and finally her fingers tightened around one box in particular and pulled it away from the others.

“This one. It’s tame enough that both of us can handle it.”

A small smile tugged at her lips at her own comment, she knew that both of them weren’t very good with anything particularly bloody, but her own logical rationale was it’d be an excuse for them to hold each other tight when things got scary. Makoto nodded and brushed at an invisible piece of lint as they both stood back up, doing his best to keep a brave face on in the face of what they were going to watch. He was basically just going along with this because it was his girlfriend who wanted to watch something like this, otherwise he’d have been suggesting something completely different.

After they exited Rin’s bedroom, the pair dispersed in the hallway; Makoto to gather up all the pillows they were going to lean against while they watched the movie, Gou to pull a sweater on to make sure she was comfortable while they were in the other room. She was last into the room, as their ‘seats’ were getting set up by the time she came in, and Makoto said he was ready to go whenever Gou was, and Gou situated herself beside him after putting the DVD in the player and grabbing the remote. Tucking herself into his side and smiling to herself as Makoto’s arm came around her shoulder, she turned more toward him and let her own arm wrap around him. Much better than simply leaning back against the couch and leaning against him a little.

Some time into the movie, Gou realized that it wasn’t as bad as she initially thought it would be. Sure she was flinching at times, but in general she was doing good at keeping her composure. Until the movie went silent for a moment until the next character got killed off in a rather dramatic fashion and the loud noises had both of the teenagers jumping in their seats and Makoto going so far to hide his face in Gou’s hair. Essentially the equivalent of jumping behind Haru in situations past.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Gou lifted her head up to look up at Makoto, and even in the dim lighting she noticed that his expression was stiff, along with the rest of his body to be honest.

“You okay?” That was probably a rather stupid question, but they’d gotten through more than two-thirds of the movie before they’d both been visibly startled.

_ “Yeah, I’m fine.”_

That was a bit subjective of a thing to say, because he wasn’t quite as fine as he could be, but on the other hand they weren’t turning the movie off because neither could handle it. At the same time though, Gou figured a momentary distraction for the both of them was in order; do them both some good to have their attention diverted.

Wiggling a little in her spot to face him better, Gou brought a hand up to Makoto’s cheek to bring his attention downward, and when it did she used the hold on his cheek to draw him closer and press their lips together. Better to be distracted with each other for a few minutes over being startled again. Once their mouth were joined Gou’s hand moved forward to wind into Makoto’s hair and they soon found a comfortable rhythm for their lips to move against each other’s. They were content staying that way for a few long moments, and another loud noise from the movie as the climax of it was happening drew them apart and refocusing on it. Didn’t mean they weren’t holding onto each other a bit tighter now as the gore (cheesy as it was) was at its highest.

But once the movie was done, they could both relax as the credits began rolling. Stretching her back and shifting in her spot, Gou yawned a little and nuzzled into Makoto’s chest, the lethargic feeling from sitting for so long in the dim room making her feel sleepy; and being paired with leaning against her warm, comfortable boyfriend just made it that much stronger a feeling.

_“Gou…”_

“Yes?”

_“Can we watch something else next time?”_

Yawning again and tightening her arm around him, Gou nodded and stayed where she was for now.

“Yeah. I just wanted an excuse to hold on tight to you for the movie.” Though she was still feeling sleepy, a smile still widened on the redhead’s lips and stayed there as Makoto quietly laughed and kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head.


End file.
